Moral Support
by purplemoss
Summary: Jinder's having a little Wyatt Family related PTSD...


**Disclaimer:** This is set in **KAYFABE.** No copyright infringement intended.

Another week brought another tour and 3MB were in their "private dressing room" (aka the far right corner of the arena parking lot) getting ready for their match that night. Jinder was considerably freaked out by the attack they suffered at the hands of the Wyatt Family and his stablemates were getting kind of tired of his paranoia. Heath and Drew were warming up but Jinder was frozen, staring off somewhere into a distant corner of the lot. Heath ceased his stretching and approached Jinder.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Heath asked, hoping Jinder would say ANYTHING but something about the Wyatt Family.

"I don't think I can go out there again...what if..."

"What if what?" Heath asked.

Jinder dropped his voice to a whisper. "The you-know-who fam..."

Heath cut him off. "Ya mean the Wy-"

"AAHHH!" Jinder screamed.

"Jinder, man. Calm down! The Wy-"

"AAAUGH!" Jinder cut Heath off again with another yelp of terror.

Heath walked closer to Jinder and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jinder, look at me! They're gone now, and you're safe with us, okay?"

Jinder looked down at the concrete. "But Heath..."

"Jinder. You're safe with us. And ya know those freaks got lucky anyway!"

Drew raised his eyebrows at Heath's bravado. "Let's not go crazy now..." Jinder whimpered a little.

"Hey, hey! It's okay, they're after Kane, they won't be botherin' us no more." Heath patted Jinder's back, trying to reassure the other man.

"But..." Jinder said,

Drew sighed loudly. "Heath, he's a lost cause, man. Let's just go without him. I'm sure THE BLOODY WYATT FAMILY WON'T BE IN THIS VERY PARKING LOT ANYTIME TONIGHT, RIGHT?"

Jinder didn't even scream this time, he just took off in a frantic sprint towards the dressing rooms.

"Aw Drew, that was just cruel." Heath said, shaking his head.

Drew sighed again. "Let's go get him then."

xxx

After searching each of the locker rooms, twice, Heath and Drew were about to give up looking.

"What if..." Heath said, looking at Drew with a familiar creeped out look.

Drew threw his hands up, exasperated. "Oh, not you too Heath! They didn't bloody take him anywhere! He's just hiding somewhere like the wee git he is!"

"Well MAYBE, if you were nicer to him, he wouldn't have run off!" Heath shouted.

"Oh ho ho, no! You're not gonna be blaming me for this! If we miss our match it's HIS fault!" Drew screamed back.

"Nope. Your fault!"

"No, his!"

"No, yours!"

"Ummm...guys?" Jinder poked his head up from behind a rather large road case.

"Ah! There ya are Jinder! We've been lookin' all over for you!" Drew said, plastering on a wide, fake grin. He shot Heath a "see I'm trying!" look.

Jinder reluctantly joined them in the open hallway. "Why did you bother? I don't deserve to be in 3MB..."

Heath pulled a face. "What?! Jinder, we need you! You're our drummer and team partner and man, you're the fun one!"

Jinder frowned. "I don't fit in with you guys and I never will."

"Why are you saying this? We're a team! 3MB on 3, remember?" Heath said, wanting to shake some sense into Jinder.

Drew moved in close to Jinder. "Heath's right, man. You're our partner. And you're our friend..."

Jinder smiled a little. "Even if I'm scared of the..."

Drew nodded. "Ah, who isn't? Those creepy bastards!"

"And they smell bad too! Peeeeyewww! Bet they ain't never heard of soap!" Heath joined in.

"I know, right? And who wears a sheep mask? And don't get me started on their music!" Jinder said, waving his hands for emphasis.

"Jinder, will you come out with us to the ring tonight? It'll be fine, we promise..." Heath said.

"I guess..." Jinder said reluctantly.

Heath shook his head. "C'mon man, we're rock stars! Danger is our middle names! What do you say?"

"OK...Yes! We're gonna rock some faces!" Jinder yelled.

Drew slapped him on the back. "That's our man! Let's go!"

"3MB ON THREE!" Jinder hollered, raising his hand.

But Heath and Drew were already halfway down the hallway.

"Guys, wait for me!" Jinder yelled, running to join his friends.


End file.
